Separados
by Niina-Chan
Summary: La historia se repite. Ellos son dos reencarnaciones opuestas y deben evitar estar juntos por el bien de todos. Pero hay un problema.Solo ella sabe ese detalle. Después de 8 años se vuelven a encontrar pero ahora él le pide explicaciones sobre el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola xD bueno. . aqui va otra historia . . que habia querido escribir hace mucho 'D

Resumen: Kagome desde que nació tenía sueños extraños y confusos. Después el destino del mundo queda en sus manos. No podia estar con la persona que amaba, por el simple echo de que la balanza del mundo se desequilibraria y todos moririan. Al transcurrir 8 años se vuelven a encontrar pero esta vez él le pide explicaciones sobre el pasado. ¿Que le dirá ella?¿Que pasaría al final? . .

Bueno... la idea de la historia lo saqué de otro fic ' me parecía genial y . . . me inspiró .. así que el que lo leyó ps.. no se enoje, ni la autora )

si? xd diganme que soy copiona, que no soy original, ni que tengo vida propia y que no soi autentika xd pero. . weno ezo x) no zean malos. Al principio se paresen un pokitin : ) . ii pz .. xd eL miio no Es tan profecionaL Dx .

_**  
Separados**_

**Un sueño extraño.**

_- Kagome ...- se escuchaba una voz desde lejos -_

_- ¡¿Quién es¿Hay alguien aquí? - preguntó ella en medio de la nada-_

_Nadie respondió. ¿Dónde estaba? nunca había visto un lugar tan deprimente y mareador. El lugar se llenaba de colores oscuros y opacos por todos lados y no veía a nada ni a nadie. Derrepente esa voz volvió, pero con un tono aún más serio. ¡Diós! este sueño si que era raro... ya quería despertar._

_- Hace mucho tiempo... la tierra se dividió en dos reinos. Algunos le llamaban ' La luz y la oscuridad ' ' El Yin y el Yan ' ' Lo bueno y lo malo ' en fin... eran como dos polos opuestos. Estaba estrictamente prohibido visitar el reino opuesto, ya que el destino del mundo sería fatal. Hubo un día en el que la Princesa del reino de la luz se decidió en visitar los alrededores y conoció a un chico del cual se enamoró. Pero... ellos no sabían que eran de reinos diferentes y que más encima él era el principe del otro reino. Cuando lo descubrieron ya era demaciado tarde. Estaban completamente unidos el uno al otro. Pero como es de saber... el reino de la oscuridad se caracterisaba por no tener piedad y ser muy fieles a él, sin ninguna esepción, el chico la mató. Dicen que las mismas personas volvieron a reencarnar y tienen el destino del mundo en sus manos._

_- oh..- dijo ella aún sin entender- que bonita historia de amor.. pero ¿A qué viene esto? tengo ganas de despertar.._

_Después de un largo rato, el dueño de aquella voz se materializó frente a ella. El tenía cara de¿No es obvio?_

_- ¿Qué?- dijo ella-_

_- ¿Esque no entiendes?.. tu eres la reencarnacion de ella.. y tu decides si quieres que el mundo tenga un destino fatal.._

_- ¿Yo? pero.. esto no puede ser .. es como un cuento de haditas con principes... yo ya estoy grande. Cuentale eso a alguien menor._

_- ¿No me crees? esto no es un juego niña- dijo serio_

_- Oye.. no me llames niña ! eres de mi edad y disen que las mujere madur..- él la interrumpió-_

_- El que reencarnó de principe es tu novio.- Dijo haciendo caso omiso a su comentario- tu desides. Él o el destino del mundo. Bueno.. si escojes a él, igual acabaras perdiendo porque todos moririan y..-_

_- ¿Mi novio? oye no metas a Inuyasha en esto... si quieres hacerme creer esto pues.. - se interrumpio- ¿Oye? ya te estás pasando.. ¿Cómo puedo comprobar que todo esto no es un simple sueño? porque si no, no te creo.._

_- Mañana lo veras.._

_- ¿Veré que?¿que esto no es broma?- dijo incredula-_

_- Si, mañana. Pero nadie lo deve saver. Menos él. Esto queda entre nosotros._

_Dicho esto todo se volvió borroso y se comenzó a marear.. ¿ Qué era todo esto¿ Se estaba volviendo loca?. Después de todo aquel mareo, se desperto agitada._

_OooxooO_

AL OTRO DÍA ...

- _" uf.. que bueno que todo todo todo fue un sueño.. me asusté mucho " _- pensó. Era el sueño más extraño que había tenido en toda su vida. Quisas era alguna señal...- No.. - Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza - Es imposible_ -_ Mientras reía de nervios..-

- Hola Kagome.. ¿Qué es imposible?- dijo su muy buena y fiel amiga Sango-

- ¿Imposible? _" hablé en voz alta o ella es telépata..." _No.. nada Sango.. es.. imposible que.. mi hermano repruebe lenguaje, ya sabes... él y.. su manía de estudiar todo el día..- dijo. Si que era mala para mentir..-

- Mm.. si.. ya se..- dijo no muy convensida- oye, Inuyasha me dijo que te dijera que mañana en la tarde después de clases te invitaba unos helados - sorrió-

- ¿Si? .. pues ... Mm - no pudo responder porque llegó el profesor.

- Bueno alumnos. Hoy tenemos a un estudiante de intercambio - dijo haciendo una señal en la puerta que mostraba claramente que podía pasar. Al rato apareció un chico alto de pelo negro con rayos azules y ojos del mismo color profundo, que enloqueció a casi todas las chicas del salon.- El es Miroku Takeda. Mm... sientate detras de Sango - decía mientras la nombrada se levantaba mostrando su puesto.

Las clases fueron como siempre. Muy aburridas. La mayoría del salón estaba durmiendo.

Kagome estaba pensando en algo... él le parecía conosido.. lo había visto en algun lugar. Tenía algo en la cara... no lograba acordarse. Se dijo que cuando tocara el timbre de recreo le preguntaría. Pero fue él quien le habló primero.

- Hola kagome-

- ¿Ah? oye .. como sabes mi nombre..- dijo aturdida-

Él ignoró por total la pregunta.

- Aquí tienes la prueba

- ¿La prueba¿ Qué prueba?

- De que lo de anoche no fue un simple sueño. -

- ¿ah? No puede ser.. - dijo sin creerle - no puedes ser tú-

- Pero lo soy. Querías una prueba, aquí la tienes. Ahora no me iré hasta que hagas lo que debes hacer-

- ¿Lo que debo hacer? ..¡debo.. ir al psiquiatra! esto no está sucediendo ¿verdad?

- Lamento decepcionarte pero bueno.. tienes hasta pasado mañana ¿entiendes?

- Mm.. si. Pasando mañana.. ¿QUÉ? Pasado mañana !!?¿es muy pronto no crees?

- Exactamente... no.

Derrepente alguien abrío la puerta del salón

- ¿Kagome¿Vamos?

- Ah ! Hola Inuyasha.. - dijo mientras sonreía - si, claro que -

- No. Claro que no. - Dijo Miroku-

- ¿No?- repitió él incredulo- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó mirandolo feo -

- Ehm.. Inu él es.. bueno mm.. un amigo y pues yo..

- Ella tenía pensado ir conmigo- dijo tajante

-¿Ir contigo? Jah.. kagome vamonos..

- No.. esto.. Inuyasha mañana hablamos ¿Si?- dijo dudando si tratarlo así-

- ¿Pero kagome¿Qué te pasa, te iso algo?

- No nada

-¿Irás mañana a comer helados?

- Si..-

- Pf.. porfin algo.. - dijo desconfiado- Adios, hasta mañana- mientras daba un portazo-

- Adios...-

- ¿Tiene celos?-

- Mm.. creo-

- Perfecto.. se me ocurrio un plan genial..-

- para tí ..-

- Kagome no te pongas así no seas injusta !

- Ahh... porque a mi! . . - dijo tapandose los oídos-

- Tendrías que decirle tarde o temprano-

- Prefiero tarde..-

- Sería mucho más doloroso para él. Esto es para el bien de todos. Sin esepción.

- Está bien..- dijo no muy convencida- Cuenta...

- Bueno mira ...-

OooxooO

Más tarde...

Dentro de una habitación se encontraba una chica acostada en su cama color crema. Ella estaba ¿Meditando?..

- Mañana será un día duro..¿Y si Miroku solo quiere separarme de él?.. pero.. ¿Cómo se explicaría que él sabe sobre el sueño y que es el que me habló?.. bueno.. sería mejor prevenir que lamentar. Aunque esto acabe con ... mi poca felicidad y con la de él. - Dijo mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Se me borró eL fic D : . . iiam , Supongo que no importa : ) todo de nuevo xD  
iiaPz , sorri por La faLta de ortografía . . Pz No soii mui buena en ezo Cuiienze i pasenLo iien  
SoLo les piido qe manDeN RR xddddd no importa eL tipo d: )

see. . andOo conTenta i zi pueo acTualizo rapiido

BYE : D

Apreten GO ii haganMe Feliiz D  
... I  
... I  
... I  
... \/MaTTa ne :B


	2. Chapter 2

**_Separados_**

.  
.  
.  
.  
**_Confesión_**

.  
.  
- ¿Hija? Despierta¡se te hace tarde!

- cinco minutos más, porfavor...- dijo tapandose y enrrollandose más en su cama.-

- Pero si son las 7:48¡vás a llegar tarde otra vez!

- ¿QUE? Otra vez? Nooooo...- dijo levantandose de un salto y haciendo todo lo diario en la mañana, solo que un poco más apurada... muy apurada - Voy a llegar tarde... ¡tarde!

OooxooO

Porfín había llegado.

Abrió la puerta del salon mientras se fijaba que todos los que estaban dentro, dejaban lo que hacían mientras la miraban, y dentro de ese " todos" se incluía el Profesor.

Después de un largo sermón sobre la puntualidad, todo fue igual, clases aburridas, con casi todo el salon durmiendo esepto unos 4 que les interesaba la clase.

- María.. ¡María¡Oye ya tocó el timbre!- Gritó ya histerico-

- ¿Ah? ah.. si- dijo ella sin pisar tierra todavía-

- Oye... ¿me podrías acompañar a comprar ropa de humanos?-

- ¿A comprar? Mm.. no.. no puedo esque, Inuyasha me invitó a tomar helados esta tarde...-

- Pero...-

- Y Además solo te quedarás hasta mañana-

- Pero... esque mañana justamente tengo una cita...-

- ¡Una cita¡Y no me dijiste aller! - dijo incredula- uuuhh.. y ¿con quien será?

- Con Sango... bueno todavía no le he preguntado. Pero estoy seguro que dirá que si

- U.u ¿Si? Con lo que le hiciste ayer...

Flash black

_  
Todos estaban durmiendo en la clase, esepto dos personas _

- Miroku...-

- Ah hola. ¿Tu eres Sango sienrto?

- Si..- dijo timida- ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta el sabado? Esque no tengo pareja

_- ¿El sabado? No... no puedo, lo siento. _

- Ya. No importa- dijo desepcionada- Pero podemos ser amigos ¿No?- Mostrando una sonrisa-

- Claro -

Después de eso ella se dió vuelta... todo iva bien. Hasta ahora...  
Se escuchó un fuerte palmaso, haciendo que todo el salon despertara y la profesora se diera vuelta para mirar que era lo que sucedía.

- ¡Olvidate de que vamos a ser Amigos¡¡ Estupido, pervertido, desjenerado, NO vuelvas a hablarme en TU vida!! - dijo roja de la vergüenza. ¿Qué se creía¿Acaso pensaba de que solo el hecho de ser amigos él podia .. podia.. Manosearla?-

- Señorita Tateishi, valla por un reporte a la dirección, por insultar a un alumno nuevo.- dijo la profesora, después volviendo a la clase.-

_- ¡Pe- pero profesora! él.. ¡me me manoseó!- le respondía tartamudeando, haciendo que todo el salón comensara a reirse-_

_- ¡SILENCIO TODOS! - dijo fulminando a todos con la mirada- y tú niño bonito- apuntando a Miroku- anda también por un reporte que diga " Por ser tan maleducado y manosear a mi compañera de clases" - _

Ahora Sango se iva tranquila del salón con una sonrisa triunfal. Por lo menos no era la única con un reporte ese día.

**Fin de Flash black**

- Nop... definitibamente no creo que diga que si.-

- Hay.. que gran apollo Kagome... No creo que sea rencorosa-

- A ¿no? - dijo sonriendo para si misma... Miroku le faltaba conoserla mucho más- Ps... preguntale, está ahí- apuntó ella con su dedo-

- Bien... vamos a ver quien está en lo correcto- dijo sonriendo, pero no pudo saver que tipo de sonrisa era esa, porque la borró a los pocos segundos- Hola Sango - nuevamente sonriendo.-

- ¡Qué haces acá!, dije que no quería que me vuelva a hablar en tu vida - más bien era como una advertencia, que una pregunta-

- Bueno... solo quería invitarte mañana a salir, es como una forma para demostrarte que estoy arrepentido- dijo sonriendo más y más-

- ¿Enserio?- dijo incredula-

- ¡Claro!-

- Mmmm... eso mismo me dijiste aller- le recordó desconfiada- ¡seguro que siempre dices lo mismo!-

- ¡Porfavor! Otra oportunidad para este... pobre y lindo muchacho- le dijo mostrando una carita tierna-

- Bueno bueno .. esta bien- dijo convencida al fin-

- Gracias gracias gracias, mañana después de clases entonses...-

- ok...-

- ¿Bien y que te dijo?-

- ¡Que si¿vez? yo tenía razón, ella no es rencorosa-

- P-pero ¡¿Cómo?!- se dijo más para si misma-_ " ¿Sango no es rencorosa¡Desde cuando!- _pensó.

- No te dije yo que soy...-

- ¿Kagome vamos? - interrumpió Inuyasha entrando al salón-

- ¡Si claro! - derrepente se acordó de Miroku... tenía que acompañarlo a comprar ropa " humana" - Ahmm Inu..-

- ¿Ahora que?- dijo burlon-

- ehem.. ella se preguntaba si podía ir yo con ustedes para aprobechar de comprar ropa de hu... ropa de moda- anunció mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa-

-_ ¿cambio de planes?- _pensó ella mirandolo con cara de ¿Ah?- em.. si, pero si te molesta...

- No, no hay problema- Contestó rápido- Con tal de que vallas tú...- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo-

- Ok. Todo arreglado. Salgamos .- mencionó él.-

OooxooO

Después de una larga tarde escogiendo un par de ropas para solo un día, kagome llegó a su cuarto muy agotada. Había sido uno de los días más aburridos y cansadores.

Inuyasha se había ido cargado de ira. Un día entero desperdiciado solo para complacer a sierto "amiguito" que por sierto, le caía pésimo. Parecía como si Miroku tubíera todo planeado para separarlos, y eso lo ponía furioso. ¿Acaso no tenía otra cosa que hacer?.

- ¿Alo? kag ..-

_- ¿Ah? ahh Hola Inu ¿Pasó algo?-_

- No, nada. ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi novia? - preguntó molesto- Oye, te quería preguntar si mañana tienes tiempo...-

_- ¿Mañana? No, no puedo, esque tengo- él la interrumpió-_

- ¿Tienes que ir con tu amigo?- dijo sarcástico-  
_  
- Ehm.. no precisamente. Esque tengo que decirte algo importante mañana..- La voz de ella al otro lado sonaba triste, pero Inuyasha no lo notó.  
_  
- Pero¿Ahora no puedes?-

_- No... no puedo estoy muy ocupada, en algo..-_

- ah.. esque mañana jugamos con otro colegio y es la final... quería que me fueras a ver. Sabes que es importante para mi-

_- Si, pero no puedo. Ya, Inu tengo que cortarte. Mañana te cuento ¿Si?-_  
_  
_- Ok..-

_- Te quiero mucho-_

- Si, yo tambien, lo sabes-

_- Si¡chao!-_

- Chao - Ella ya había cortado, seguro que no esperó a que él se despidiera-. _"Si me quisieras tanto como dices, no me harías esto..."- _susurró ya recostandose en el piso-

OooxooO

- No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo...- se decía una y otra vez paseandose como león enjaulado en su puesto- No se me ocuerre nada para decirle..- dijo desesperada-

- Tranquila niña por Diós - la retó Miroku arto- ¡solo dile que no lo amas y punto!-

- No sé si podré... No podría mentirle así¡nunca lo he echo!- Y además no quiero... Todo está pasando tan rápido... podrías por lo menos tener consideración y haber llegado un mes antes. Pero no. ¡Vienes dos días antes como si nada!

- Bueno bueno. Lo asepto... me demoré pero dicen que siempre hay una primera vez.-

- Oye, y ¿Porqué hoy es el ultimo plazo? -

- Porque fue esta fecha cuando la princesa descubrió que eran de reinos diferentes... y murio- dijo ahora serio. Ella tenía razón. Estaba pasando muy rápido y en parte, él no supo que habían reencarnaciones hasta hace dos días, pero ella no entendería. Era aún Joven. Y no le destrosaría su vida por algo así. Él encontraba tan facíl separarse de alguien, no sabía porque le metían tanto "Chamullo", eran solo tres palabras: No te quiero.

- Pero, de todos modos no estoy preparada.-

- ¿No estás preparada? De que Kagome - dijo una voz a su espalda, oh no... era él.. había llegado el momento.-

- ¿Ah? Inuyasha... esto... sigueme- Estaba nerviosa, y mientras caminaba, chocaba con todo lo que se le cruzaba por su camino. Se sentía torpe y repasaba una y otra vez lo que le iva a decir.-

Kagome lo llevó al patio trasero de la escuela. Nadie iva allí porque estaba asqueroso.

- _"Muy asqueroso" _- pensó ella.

- Y bien. Dime.-

- Ehm... este .. Inu- Sentía que le sudaban las manos. No podía. No se atrevía-

- Cuenta. En 20 minutos me tengo que ir-

- Esque esto es serio..-

- Escupelo pues...- después lo pensó.- ¿Es algo malo?-

- Si.-

- Dime..-

- Esque yo...- decía sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- yo .. no te quiero. Nunca lo hice. No te amo, fue... un juego. Una apuesta y... ya me cansaste.- bien. Ya lo había dicho ya había acabado todo. Podía irse ahora-

-Espera.- dijo mientras ella paraba- Entonses... ¿todas esas palabras? Esas promesas eran.. ¿falsas?- se sentía estúpido, había caído redondito en la trampa...- ¿Cómo¿ Cómo pudiste?...

- Inu yo..-

- No me digas Inu, no tienes derecho. ¡Kagome! pense... pense que eras diferente... ¿Es por el nuevo no?- Lo sabía¡ Lo sabía! siempre sospechó que algo andaba mal...-

¿Qué le podía decir¿ Qué podía hacer ahora¡No se le ocurría nada!

- Si.-

- ¿Si? - la miró incredulo- Me cambiaste por ese..- Kagome lo interrumpió-

- No. No te cambie Inuyasha. Siempre he estado con él ¡Que no entiendes! Eres tu el segundo, el que sobra! No lo pongas más difícil porfavor..y yo...- No no podía.. sonaba mal. pero no le creería si no lo convencía más ..- Yo.. yo te usé.. pa-para- pero él la interrumpió-

- Porqué no me lo dices a la cara- ahora su voz sonaba apagada.- ¡¿si es TAN SIERTO lo que dices AH?! mirame..!-

- Yo.. yo no puedo.- No podía, ahora no. O se daría cuenta que era mentira. Pero era por el bien de él, de ella, de todos.. Unas cuantas lagrimas luchaban por salir... lo arruinaría todo si seguía ahí. Devía irse, y rápido.-

- ¿ Y como quieres que te crea entonses ah?-

- ¡Al diablo con tigo!- dijo ya con verdaderas intenciones de marcharse. Mientras pasaba al lado de él y lo esquivaba.-

- Eres.. solo eres basura - Eso fue como un valde de agua fría corriendole en la espalda. Se paró en seco. No se esperaba algo así, pero claro... ahora la odiaba, no debía haberse esperado menos.-

- Yo como un tonto caí redondito en tu juego ¿no? No tienes corazon kagome. Es más, nunca lo tubiste- dijo dejandola sola en medio del patio trasero donde comenzó a hacer mucho frio.. por lo menos había logrado su objetivo, no, había logrado el objetivo de Miroku.  
Una gota cayó en su cara, dos, tres.

Poco a poco empezó a llover. El agua de las nuves se mesclaron con sus lagrimas, y solo en ese momento reaccionó y decidió entrar a buscar sus cosas he irse rápidamente a su casa.

OooxooO

- Y.. como te fue aller con Sango..- dijo sin muchas ganas. Tenía profundas ojeras y estaba muy palida. Casi como Gasparín-

- Ehm... digamos que más o menos-

- ¿ Qué le hiciste ahora?-

- ¿Yo? nada.. solo le dije que hoy me devolvía a mi país-

- ¿De verdad?-

-Si. Porque supongo que ya hiciste lo devido..-

- Ehm.. si.-

No supo en que momento llegó una compañera de salón de Inuyasha y le plantó una cachetada en la cara

- ¡Oye que te pasa! - preguntó desconcertada-

- Que ¿Qué me pasa a mi¿Qué te pasa a tí¿Porqué cortaste con Inu? Por tu culpa se devolvió a su País-

- ¿Qué?-

- Pues SI tonta, él solo estaba aquí por tí.. ¿No podrías haber sido más inteligente y dejarmelo a mi¡Que injusta!-

Otra vez se escuhó un palmaso en la cara, pero esta vez por parte de kagome.

- ¿Callate Kikyo si¡No tienes idea de como me siento! este tema no te incumbe. Ahorrate tus comentarios que no valen- dijo furiosa mientras se sovaba la mano. Tan fuerte fue el palmaso que le llegó a doler a ella.

- Mi Inuyasha tenía razón. Eres solo una basura-

- Oye como..-

- ¿Qué esperaba? él siempre me cuenta todo. - dijo lléndose del lugar. -_" Kikyo, eres la más inteligente, total, nadie sabe que estube allí mientras cortaron..."-_ se dijo a ella misma-

Toda la escuela sabía que habían cortado ya que la chismosa de kikyo se encargó de contarle a todos con pelos y señales... muchos decían: Que bueno que terminaron.. otros: Lastima... hacen tan buena pareja y otros¿Y me importa?, pero la mayoría de ellos se decian: Da igual, al final terminarán juntos, siempre pasa lo mismo.

CONTINUARÁ...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Terminé O.O aleluya xdd porfín me animé a bajar el cap : D eM..

Lez kero dar graciias a Los ke me Mandan RR ii a los que leen zin deharLo xddd

Ueno ojalá les haya guztadO el cap D stá más largo que él otro : D eL proximo cap son 8 años después xddd que rapiido pasa eL tiemPo..  
:D Cuiidenze i manden RR

Zeee agaNme Felii con un Comentario :D CuaLqiiera xd

De nueO azias a  
_  
Nadja-chan y a serena-tsukino-chiba_ son lendOz sus comentarios xdddd

weNo me voy : D cuidenZe ii dehen rr : )

Trataré de acutalizar rapido D

.  
.  
.  
.  
aDio . .


End file.
